Novos significados
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "– Eu... Só não sou capaz de continuar. Não sem ele. – A Yamanka não conseguiu evitar olhar de forma confusa para o loiro ao seu lado. O viu abaixar a cabeça, inflar novamente o peito e soltar o ar lentamente. O tom dolorido dele cortou-lhe o coração. – Jiraiya-sensei morreu em missão..." Resposta ao desafio proposto pelo grupo Fanfics Naruto Shipper. NaruIno. UN. Manias.


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**MasashiKishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Novos significados**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde a notícia da morte de seu sensei, o Uzumaki vagava pela vila. Sentia o peito arder de uma dor que parecia aumentar a cada passo dado. As palavras de _Fukasaku-sama_ , o sapo velhote mestre do Ero-sennin, reverberavam em sua mente. A ira, mesmo que infundada, contra Tsunade-baa-chan rodeada seu ser.

Naruto não era capaz de entender como a Hokage tinha deixado o Ero-sennin ir; como o homem tinha decidido ir nessa missão suicida; e como o rapaz seria capaz de continuar vivendo sendo o pária que sempre havia sido, porque... Porque o gosto de ser importante na vida de alguém era realmente viciante.

Para Naruto, alguém que tinha sido completamente ignorado na vila por anos, bastava aquele pequeno laço desenvolvido com o time 7. Jiraiya havia se feito presente sem que ele quisesse criar aquele laço. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe dado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

O sorriso fácil, as piadas despretensiosas, o jeito tão irresponsável quanto o seu de levar a vida... Essas foram coisas que fizeram com que eles se tornassem tão família quanto aqueles que possuem laços de sangue. O maldito velho tarado se embrenhou em seu peito de uma forma única e era isso que tirava de Naruto a sanidade.

Poderia afirmar que não se sentia forte o bastante, que queria treinar ainda mais com Ero-sennin, ser capaz de ser tudo aquilo que seu sensei imaginava. Mas como conseguiria chegar a esse ponto sem tê-lo ao seu lado?! Como ser tão forte quanto o Quarto Hokage se aquele que tinha o guiado também havia ido embora para nunca mais voltar?!

Ele, que aprendeu a amar e admirar Jiraiya, sabia que havia tanto ainda pra se viver, e mesmo assim o tempo tinha se esgotado.

Angustiado e completamente atormentado, Naruto sentou-se no banco da praça de Konoha. Em sua mão esquerda segurava um picolé duplo. Ele e Jiraiya sempre dividiam aquele doce, era a sobremesa particular deles. Sorriu triste ao perceber que velhas manias não seriam deixadas de lado. Agora não havia mais sentido em comprá-lo, e isso pesou no coração do menino raposa.

Só notou que já era noite quando, ao ouvir os passos leves, viu a figura de Ino se aproximar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Yamanaka caminhava distraída pela aldeia. Tinha fechado a loja e decidido que iria jantar fora, não queria voltar para casa tão cedo naquela noite. Havia tido um dia realmente ruim, principalmente por ter passado pensando em seu falecido sensei.

Ino viu Naruto sentando completamente sozinho na praça. Seus olhos focaram na figura do Uzumaki e, ao se aproximar, notou as gotas que vertiam do rosto bonito do loiro e pingavam no chão.

O aperto em seu peito foi instantâneo. Desde quando ele tinha voltado à vila, os dois começaram a se encontrar e trocar mais palavras. Ele havia se tornado um belo jovem e Ino reconhecia isso.

Viu que o loiro acompanhava seus movimentos e, receosa, sentou-se ao seu lado.

Com um sorriso acolhedor, a loira decidiu que precisava fazer algo por alguém que a cada dia se tornava mais importante na sua vida.

– O que aconteceu, Naruto?!

– Nada... – O jovem enxugou o rosto com o dorso da mão. Se não estava pronto para falar de sua dor para Iruka-sensei, não imaginava conseguir fazer isso com qualquer outra pessoa. – É apenas um dia difícil, acontece até com o ninja hiperativo de Konoha.

O sorriso forçado que o Uzumaki lhe dera não a convenceu. Algo muito grave tinha acontecido, e isso não era difícil de perceber.

– Um dia, certo ninja espalhafatoso disse que laços eram importantes, que isso nos fazia humanos. – Ino olhava diretamente para o outro. Via que ele tentava se recompor, mas não estava sendo capaz, já que as lágrimas voltavam a aparecer no canto de seus olhos. – E essas palavras me convenceram. Sou sua amiga, você pode confiar em mim...

Naruto suspirou profundamente. Não imaginava que poderia ser mais doloroso, mas realmente era. Ele acreditava que, se não falasse, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes; que a realidade iria se transformar magicamente.

– Eu... Só não sou capaz de continuar. Não sem ele. – A Yamanka não conseguiu evitar olhar de forma confusa para o loiro ao seu lado. O viu abaixar a cabeça, inflar novamente o peito e soltar o ar lentamente. O tom dolorido dele cortou-lhe o coração. – Jiraiya-sensei morreu em missão...

E o dia ruim que a loira estava vivendo assumiu mais tons escuros. Naquele instante, as sombras da noite ficaram mais densas e frias. Ino sabia como era aquela dor, que permanecia intacta dentro de si. Mesmo querendo deixar que isso passasse, tornou-se complicado prosseguir vivendo com aquele vazio.

– Ah, Naruto... Sinto muito!

Ino queria dizer outras coisas, consolá-lo; mas, se ela não sabia nem o que dizer para si mesma, como poderia fazer algo diferente?! Sentia-se frágil e deslocada. Sua própria dor tomava forma e começava a puxá-la para baixo, para dentro do seu peito machucado.

Foi retirada de seu topor ao ouvir o loiro dizer realmente triste.

– Sabe, Ino... Ele tinha várias manias. Algumas, bem idiotas, como a mania de escrever contos eróticos; de cantar mulheres a todo instante; de pegar o meu dinheiro emprestado e nunca devolver... – As lágrimas doloridas do loiro voltaram cair copiosas por seu rosto, enquanto sentia a coriza se formando. – Só que esse Ero-sennin, esse maldito tarado, tinha a irritante mania de acreditar em mim... De dizer que eu era capaz de tudo, que bastava querer... Ele tinha fé na minha existência. Era como se me conhecesse antes mesmo de eu nascer.

A Yamanka sentiu o nó na garganta e a dor no seu peito aumentar. Ainda que Naruto tivesse vivido apenas três anos ao lado de Jiraiya-sensei, eles tinham desenvolvido os mesmos laços que ela e Asuma-sensei. Eram uma família – algo que a jovem ainda tinha em casa quando retornava das missões, mas que o Uzumaki tinha conhecido há tão pouco tempo e havia perdido completamente.

Ino deslizou pelo banco para ficar mais perto do Uzumaki. Tocou-lhe a mão esquerda com a sua direita.

Seus olhos azuis miravam diretamente as gotas que caíam da figura dolorida do menino raposa; as gotas das lágrimas feridas e as que pingavam do sorvete duplo de laranja na mão esquerda do outro.

– E você vai fazer o que com essa fé?! Vai deixar morrer seca?! – Ino sentia-se perdida no mais árido deserto de Suna; era como se sua boca nunca tivesse tido saliva de tão seca que estava. O amargor por dizer palavras que serviam para si era torturante. – Um dia, Asuma-sensei disse que eu seria o orgulho do seu time. Justo eu: a vaidosa garota confiante que só sabia correr atrás do Sasuke-kun...

Foi impossível para ela conter o sorriso triste, doía demais relembrar que alguém tão importante realmente nunca voltaria.

Pelo canto do olho direito, viu Naruto virar a cabeça em sua direção lentamente. Os orbes dele fitaram-na e Ino tentou lhe mostrar o sorriso mais acolhedor que poderia dar naquele instante. Enlaçou os dedos na mão do Uzumaki e, completamente abalada, continuou.

– Eu sinto falta dele, todos os dias! Só que também sei que se deixasse de ser quem eu sou, de ser a ninja que sou, ele me daria um belo safanão... – A jovem deixou as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Não tinha vergonha de sofrer por seu amado sensei ou de fazê-lo diante do loiro ao seu lado. – Nunca vai parar de doer... Porém, a gente pode fazer muito mais com isso. É o que eles esperam de nós, Naruto...

O Uzumaki respirava profundamente, tentando ter o controle de seu coração novamente. Ainda com o olhar surpreso, um sorriso contido nasceu em seus lábios. Ino sentiu o polegar do jovem acariciando sua mão, o que fez com que voltasse sua atenção para ele.

– Nunca serei capaz de esquecer o quanto Jiraiya-sensei foi importante na minha vida, Ino. – Com a voz embargada, continuou. – Ele disse que um dia eu poderia salvar esse mundo, trazer a paz para nós. – A loira se espantou ao ver Naruto sorrido tão genuinamente. Ainda havia dor nos olhos azuis dele, mas também tinha muita esperança desenhada ali. – É engraçado pensar que a mania de escrever, de ser um escritor, fez com que ele acreditasse que eu sou: "a tal criança da profecia".

– Eu acredito nele... – Enquanto a Yamanka apertava ainda mais suas mãos, encostou a cabeça no ombro do jovem. Continuava chorando, porém, com o peito repleto de confiança e determinação, surrou apenas para ele. – Acredito cegamente em você! E prometo que você nunca mais ficará sozinho, não vou te deixar... Nunca!

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, aproveitando o calor que emanava de seus corpos e almas. Mesmo sendo um poço de palavras, naquele instante precisavam aprender a encontrar conforto e paz sem que existisse som à sua volta.

Ino sentia que algo novo havia nascido em seu peito; algo capaz de fazer todo o seu ser esquentar apenas de pensar na figura do Uzumaki ao seu lado. Era isso, Naruto seria uma luz capaz de guiá-la eternamente, e a Yamanaka o seguiria sem pestanejar.

As únicas gotas que permaneciam pingando naquela noite eram as do picolé. Naruto sorriu aliviado; afinal, mesmo que a dor estivesse ali, dilacerando seu coração, ainda havia alguém capaz de brilhar como uma estrela guia, levando-o a seguir pelo caminho certo. Ino poderia ser um ponto de luz em sua existência.

Aproximando o que tinha restado do picolé, Naruto questionou a loira ao seu lado.

– Você quer? – A loira segurou o palito e puxou o sorvete. Levantou o rosto e beijou a bochecha do Uzumaki em agradecimento. – Obrigado por estar aqui comigo!

– Eu sempre estarei, seu idiota! Acabei de dizer isso.

Ouviu o jovem rir baixo. Logo os dois estavam apreciando o gosto do singelo doce, da mesma forma que permaneciam curtindo estar ali. A dor os uniu e a esperança seria seu guia de agora em diante. E, para Naruto, algumas manias poderiam adquirir novos significados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Olar...

Essa história foi escrita em resposta ao desafio proposto pelo grupo Fanfics Naruto Shippers.

No meu caso, defendo no desafio do biscoito o casal NaruIno, sendo que a segunda fase continha o dever de escrever duas histórias (uma no universo original da outra e outro no universo alternativo). Ainda, as histórias deveriam ter no mínimo ou a palavra sorteada (Manias) ou uma forma de representatividade.

Eu escolhi trabalhar os temas de forma separada, mas era possível trabalhar junto.

Sobre a história:

Se tem algo que acaba comigo é justamente a morte do Jiraiya. MEU DEUS, COMO EU AMO ESSE PERSONAGEM. Chorei na primeira vez que vi esse episódio e, enquanto escrevi, revi essa cena da praça e voltei a chorar copiosamente. AFFFFFFZ QUE ESCOLHA ERRADA EM, KISHIMOTO!

Eu gosto deste momento por conseguir ver tanta humanidade no Naruto. Ele vai ao fundo do poço, mas volta mais forte ainda a ser o que imaginamos que ele seria (o facho de luz de esperança de Konoha). E bem, a Ino (e todo time dela) sofreu demais pela perda do Asuma (OUTRA ESCOLHA CAGADA). Esses dois personagens se transformaram depois de perderem pessoas tão importantes.

É isso, espero ter convencido vocês que o amor NaruIno é possível e que ele sobrevive até os momentos difíceis dos personagens.

Por fim, quero agradecer a minha Mozi por ter betado esse capítulo. Te amo 3

Beijos,

A.S.


End file.
